5th year
by Adrian Black
Summary: Draco learns alot about the girl next door.
1. I

Wake up Draco!" Draco woke with a start.   
"What was that for Chrissy?" "Because we're late thats why!" "Late?" asked Draco still slightly mad at Christiana for waking him up. "Late for school! We missed the train Draco!" Chrissy is packing his trunk using magic. "Chrissy, Why didn't you say so?!" yelled Draco getting really mad. "Because you were asleep Draco!" Two small creatures are running around at Chrissy's feet. Draco looks at them. "Chrissy why are Dargon and Lacy in here?" asked Draco "They are coming to Hogwarts with us" said Chrissy. "What!?" Chrissy jumps startled by Draco's outburst. "Sorry" said Draco sheepishly. "Its alright Draco. Now get up and lets go Misty is waiting."   


Once Chrissy finaly got Draco out of bed they grabbed their traveling brooms and took off. When they arrived Professor Snape was waiting for them. "Miss Dova Mr. Malfoy come with me." Draco looks at Chrissy. They follow the professor to his Office. He closes the door and looks at them. "What do you think you where doing?" Draco looks up. "Professor Its my fault we were late. I'm sorry." "Its quite alright Draco now run along to your dorms. Your password is Pure-blood" "Thank you professor" "Anytime Draco"


	2. II

(A/N sorry I know this doesn't make sense but bear with me this is my first fic. I've had to edit a lot of this.)

After the game Chrissy and the rest of the team walk back to the castle. 

"That was awesome!" 

"I know!"

"I can't believe you won!" 

"We won fair and square Potter!"

"Sure you did" 

He walks off to talk to Adrian the Slytherin's team captain. 

"I can't believe her she actually talks to him!" Said Chrissy in disbelief. Adrian talked to Harry for a while longer then headed over to Hagrid's hut where a big black dog sat waiting. She pets it then heads to the edge of the forest. Chrissy and Draco follow them.

"Did you enjoy the game?" The dog nods its head. 

"Don't give me that look we didn't cheat" Chrissy and Draco stand behind a tree listening.

"I even......" She quietly walks over to where Chrissy and Draco are hiding.

"Are you eves dropping?"

"Sorry Adrian Chrissy pulled me over here." 

"Oh You're blaming me?!" Chrissy storms off leaving Draco standing bewildered in the forest. 

"That was Hurricane Chrissy. Never make her mad unless you're ready for that."

They walk back to the school together to celebrate their victory over the Gryffindors The dog watches. 

"They seem close don't they?'

"They do don't they Remus."

"Shes growing up Sirius"

"I know"

"You can't change that Sirius"

"I know Remus Its just shes so much like her mother."

"I know how you feel Chrissy looks every bit like Ameila."

"Why did they have to look like their mothers?" 

They laugh. "I don't know Sirius but they do and its not easy."


	3. III

(A/N I know this may be short but please bear with me I'm doing this off the top of my head and its late so I'm tired.)

Sirius and Remus walk to the castle. Sirius in animagi form Remus beside him. As they entered the castle a student ran into them. 

"I am so sorry!" Said the girl as she picked up her things. 

"Its my fault not yours I wasn't looking"

"I'm Caitlind" She said holding out her hand. 

"Remus Lupin Professor of the Dark Arts." He said taking her hand

"You're a professor?"

"Yes" 

They talk for a few moments and then go their own ways. Remus heads to the headmaster's office. He talks to Snuffles as he goes getting nods and half-barks in response. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Chrissy had stormed up to her dorm angry at Draco. 

"He can just side with that Mud-blood lover! I don't care!" 

"Chrissy?"

"What?!?!"

"Chrissy it's me Adrian"

"I know who it is what do you want?!"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok"

"I'm fine now leave me alone!"

Adrian looks at Chrissy sadly then leaves.

"Well?"

"She says she's ok but I don't think she is"

"Why do you say that?"

"She yelled at me"

"Doesn't she do that all the time?"

"Come to think of it yeah she does"

They start laughing and begin talking about Quidditch. After a while they fall asleep.


	4. IV

Chrissy walks into the common room and sees Draco on the couch. "I wonder why he's down here" She walks closer and sees why. Adrian was asleep beside him. "Wait till the professor finds out about this" she thought with a smirk. She leaves the common room to go up to breakfast. 

"Adrian?"

"What?"

"Adrian I think we fell asleep"

"And you think that because?" She said sarcastically.

"Never mind come on lets go to Breakfast."

"Ok. Let me change first"

"Change?"

"I'm not wearing these wrinkled robes to breakfast."

Draco smiled and nodded "Ok then Go change"

Adrian took left and was back in 5 minutes 

"Ready?"

"Ready"

They walk up to the Great Hall everyone at the Slytherin table looked up at them and smirked.

"I wonder what's up"

"I think we're about to find out"

He was right Christiana had told every Slytherin and the Professors what she had seen. They believed her. Draco and Adrian both had to serve detention. For what reason neither one of them knew.


End file.
